Melodías de nuestros recuerdos
by LadyKya0
Summary: Muchas de las canciones que escuchamos suelen describir momentos o emociones especificas de nuestra vida; y por más pequeños y efímeros que hayan sido, también deben ser contados. / Serie de One shots Random inspiradas en canciones./ -NO Song Fic-
1. Pierrot

**********Disclaimer:** Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Solo con el único fin de entretener a un publico lector; de una fan para fans.************

* * *

**KEI- Pierrot - 【VOCALOID】David &amp; Vany (Cover en español)**

La tarde caía en Torrington, era un viernes de primavera. Para muchos un viernes social, por lo tanto se les veía a los alumnos aliviados y felices por la llegada del fin de semana con muchos planes de fiesta y diversión.

Sin embargo, no para Diana, la castaña caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la escuela con unos cinco DVD's de películas de terror que había rentado, su consola portátil, y tres paquetes de palomitas instantáneas en sus brazos. Si, así era. Diana Lombard cargaba con eso mientras se dirigía voluntariamente a la habitación de Martin, no era que le agradara la idea en sobremanera pero la última semana había sido extraña. Básicamente por dos razones, la primera era que no habían tenido ningún llamado del Centro, ni siquiera Billy se había aparecido. Y Java había estado muy ocupado con sus tareas en la Academia, así que básicamente fue una semana muy tranquila tachándola de aburrida. Y la segunda razón era que Martin había roto con su novia.

Bueno de por si era extraño el hecho de que Martin Mystery hubiera conseguido novia. Diana no comprendía como había pasado, Jessy era una chica normal, es decir no era bonita pero tampoco fea. Sabía que compartía gustos con Martin pero no era tan excéntrica, incluso era bastante callada. Si lo pensaba, en realidad era de perfil bajo.

Habían durado poco más de tres meses, casi cuatro y a Martin se le veía contento con ella y parecía que se llevaban bien. En realidad no supo porque habían terminado, dado que jamás llego a entablar una relación amistosa con la chica. Pero cuando Diana se enteró el lunes por la tarde, había esperado que Martin hiciera dramas y exagerara, pero al contrario de eso estaba muy... Tranquilo. En las clases de tronco común que compartían el rubio la saludaba y le sonreía como si nada, gastaba una que otra broma leve y después se iba muy campante y no volvía a verlo hasta el día siguiente, en clases.

Llegados a este punto a Diana comenzó a molestarle esa actitud, e incluso negándose a reconocer que tal vez en realidad estaba extrañando a su castroso hermanastro decidió ir a tentarlo con cosas que el rubio jamás podría rechazar. Películas y juegos donde el tema sobrenatural, era el principal.

Tocó levemente la puerta. — Martin ¿Estás ahí? — Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Suspiro mientras aun cargaba todo con su brazo derecho y volvía a golpear la puerta. — Voy a entrar — dijo al no obtener respuesta por segunda vez, giro la perilla notando que estaba sin seguro.

Al entrar encontró toda la habitación desordenada, más de lo normal. Con solo la luz en tonos naranjas de la tarde filtrándose por la ventana. Como pudo hizo espacio en el escritorio de Martín para poder poner las cosas que traía cargando.

— Oye ¿estás bien? — Le preguntó Diana al bulto que estaba envuelto en las cobijas sobre la cama — Sé que estás ahí, nunca me engañas — se quejó mientras le aventaba una de las almohadas que estaban en el piso.

— Estoy bien, solo necesito dormir — dijo removiéndose — y no despertar. — susurró, aunque eso ultimo Diana lo había escuchado perfectamente debido a que se encontraba prácticamente a lado de él, y por un momento se asustó.

— Deja de hacerte el payaso, es muy temprano para que estés envuelto en las cobijas — comenzó a jalonearlo — levántate, mira traje palomitas y películas — concluyó feliz.

Escucho como Martin suspiraba mientras se quitaba las cobijas de encima.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Le preguntó dirigiéndole una mirada apagada a la castaña.

— Ya te dije, traje películas y palomitas — le sonrió esta.

— No estoy de humor—. Y volvió a enredarse en las cobijas, volteándose hacia la pared. Mirando al rededor y sin idea de que hacer la castaña decido sentarse en una de las sillas de Martin un poco contrariada.

— Jenny me preguntó por ti — dijo después de un silencioso rato, pero siguió sin obtener respuesta. Se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana abriéndola un poco para que se filtrara el aire. En el suelo vio varias revistas tiradas. Decidió al menos, que si iba a hacerle compañía a su hermano, limpiaría un poco el lugar, con eso en mente comenzó a recoger varias cosas.

— Deja eso, ya te dije que te vayas — escuchó la voz de Martín bajo las cobijas. Sin hacerle mucho caso siguió recogiendo libros, papeles y revistas del suelo.

— Eres todo un caso — susurró para si la castaña, acomodando el último libro de ciencias maltratado en el pequeño librero de su hermano, al bajar la mirada pudo ver en el suelo una última cosa, además de la ropa sucia del chico; una tira de papel blanca, que al ver en la marca de agua la imagen de una cámara, rápidamente identifico que se trataban de fotos instantáneas. Se agacho a alzarlo dándole totalmente la espalda a la cama. Lo tomó. Y volteándolo se dio cuenta que efectivamente se trataban de fotos instantáneas donde figuraban Jessy y Martin, el primero haciendo todo tipo de caras, la segunda solo riéndose apenada, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

— ¿Ya terminaste de limpiar mamá? —escuchó atrás de ella el tono irónico en la voz de Martin.

— ¿Por qué terminó Jessy contigo? — preguntó Diana dándose la vuelta. El rubio se sentó en la cama mientras revolvía sus cabellos con su mano derecha, le sonrió.

— Que poca fe me tienes — dijo levantándose y quitándole la tira de fotos — Yo terminé con ella — finalizo aventando el papel a algún lugar de su escritorio — Ahora ya que estas aquí y que no piensas dejarme en paz, veamos que de bueno pudiste escoger para las películas de terror que trajiste. — Tomó tres de los cinco DVD's que estaban en el escritorio y comenzó a leer la reseña de la parte de atrás de cada uno.

— ¿Tú? ¿A ella? ¿Por qué? — Preguntó incrédula Diana siguiéndolo con la mirada. Había visto muy feliz a Martin con la chica. Realmente no entendía por qué él la desecharía a ella, y no al revés.

— ¡Oh! Mira, esta se ve decente — contestó Martin animadamente mientras sostenía en alto la caja donde el nombre "Las abejas asesinas" ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio.

— No me dirás ¿Cierto? — dijo Diana yendo a sentarse a la cama aun observando a su rubio hermano.

— ¿Qué palomitas quieres que haga primero, las de caramelo o las naturales? — le preguntó el rubio ignorando la anterior pregunta de la chica.

— Naturales — contesto Diana suspirando, mientras lo veía dirigirse a un costado de la habitación donde estaba el microondas que Martin había dispuesto para ese tipo de ocasiones, ella se limitó a tomar el DVD e introducirlo en el reproductor. Con el sonido del aparato anunciando que las palomitas estaban listas Martin y Diana no tardaron en acomodarse y comenzar a ver la cinta.

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir, y las palomitas a disminuir en cantidad. La noche había caído por completo en la ciudad y solo la pantalla era la que alumbraba el cuarto. Llevaban más de veinte minutos de película, película que en realidad era bastante mala, con efectos especiales bastante decadentes y eso solo era la opinión de la castaña que se lamentaba por haber escogido tan mala producción, y se preguntaba porque Martin estaba tan serio, en realidad esperaba que él fuera quién le dijera que esa película era realmente un fraude.

— Me engaño — escuchó al rubio en medio de la escena donde un enjambre de abejas picaban hasta la muerte a una persona. Diana volteo su mirada hacia él — había ido al centro de la ciudad para comenzar a buscar el regalo para nuestro cuarto aniversario...

—Martin — dijo Diana en un susurro cuando comprendió de que le estaba hablando su hermanastro.

— Había estado toda la tarde dando vueltas por el centro comercial. Y entonces la vi, con un chico. Paseando por los locales, feliz y sonriente — continuó, en ningún momento volteo a ver a Diana, sólo miraba hacia al frente, a la pantalla, pero sin prestarle atención a la escenas de la ahora olvidada película — Los vi salir y los seguí hasta un parque, a él jamás lo había visto, creo que no es de la academia; se besaron. — guardo silencio.

Diana ya no sabía qué hacer, no creía que la razón hubiese sido algo como eso, apago la pantalla y parándose de su asiento fue a encender la luz.

— Y entonces terminaste con ella —. Finalizo Diana mientras se sentaba de nuevo, el chico asintió —. De haberlo sabido antes habría ido a golpearla yo misma — continuo la chica, Martin volteo a verla extrañado.

— Sí, claro— comenzó a reírse un poco por las ocurrencias de ella — yo la quería, Diana. Solo me dijo "no es lo que parece Martin" — y solo una sonrisa melancólica estaba en su rostro.

— Pero entonces porque has estado tan tranquilo, digo conociéndote estarías haciendo... — calló la ojiverde cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir. Martin podía hacer dramas por todo, generalmente porque era un exagerado. Pero los rechazos anteriores a su relación con Jessy solo eran parte de la personalidad egocentrista de su hermano. Ahora que lo pensaba, el fin de su relación con Katlin pasó sin gloria, ni llanto, mucho menos dramas. — ¿Es por eso qué la última semana solo te he visto en clases? — el rubio asintió.

Por eso lo había encontrado en su cama, enterrado en las cobijas. Salía a sus clases y fingía que no le importaba y cuando regresaba a la soledad de su habitación se sumergía en la depresión en la comodidad de su cama.

— Que nena eres —concluyó la chica y tomando una almohada lo golpeo con ella en la cara.

— Déjame en paz, no iba a llorar en público que una chica se burló de mi por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. — le reclamo enojado mientras buscaba otra almohada con la cual vengarse de Diana.

— ¡Ah, entonces si llorabas! — Le encaro la castaña mientras tomaba varias de las cobijas de Martín y se las aventaba encima, haciéndolo caer por el peso.

— ¡Solo era un decir! — Gritó el chico mientras se quitaba las telas de encima y comenzaba a perseguir a Diana por la habitación.

— Claro, un decir — río Diana mientras aventaba otra almohada al rostro del rubio.

— Me las vas a pagar Lombard — amenazó alcanzando por fin una almohada y arrojándosela en la cabeza lo cual la hizo caer en la cama volteando, a su vez, el tazón que aun contenía palomitas. Cuando Diana se pudo incorporar tenía el cabello adornado por rosetas de maíz y manchado de salsa y limón en algunas partes. Martin al verla no pudo evitar soltar una sincera carcajada.

— Ya estarás feliz — le recriminó la castaña quitándose algunas de las rosetas de la cabeza.

— Tú empezaste — dijo el rubio ayudándole a quitarse los pedacitos de maíz que se escondían entre sus cabellos.

— Ya, pero te reíste y ya no estás tan triste. Eres bastante simple — Dijo la chica ahora recolectando las palomitas de la cama y volviendo a ponerlas dentro del tazón, pero el sonido de su celular la interrumpió.

— Bueno creo que me voy, Jenny me llama — le dijo enseñándole el celular y en ella la foto de su peliroja amiga en llamada entrante. El chico asintió y con un ademán de su mano le dijo que se fuera.

La vio desaparecer tras la puerta y poniendo la caja de DVD en el escritorio con las demás, encontró de nuevo la tira de fotos. La tomó, sonrió y sin más la dejo caer en el cesto de basura.

...

* * *

**Hola! **

**jajaj bueno para los que me leen en "Promesas" trabajo en eso, no me golpeen, ya saben como soy uwu, pero en compensación les traigo un OneShot -que tenia por ahí y no sé por qué no había subido-.**

**Siempre eh pensado que lo mío es más las historias cortas, por eso creo que es buena idea subirles historias random, cortas y concisas :3 Pero con su buen dote de Martin Mystery. Espero esta historia les haya agradado.**

**La idea es que estén basadas en canciones -Random que tengo en mi reproductor, así que verán de todo-. Al inicio de cada historia podrán encontrar el titulo, y así pueden buscarlo en YT, si gustan. **

**Sin más, me despido, cualquier comentario, recomendación, idea, saludos, tomatazos(?) ya saben como hacérmelo llegar :) . Gracias por leer.**

**Pd: Ya estoy escribiendo "Pormesas" no me ahorquen.. bueno estan en su derecho. Adelante. uwu **


	2. The Basement Of Police Station

**********Disclaimer:** Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Solo con el único fin de entretener a un publico lector; de una fan para fans.************

* * *

**Resident Evil 2 Soundtrack – The Basement OF Police Station**

— Tonto Martin.

Era muy entrada la noche y Diana no había podido conciliar el sueño. Mamá la regañaría si no se despertaba temprano. Pero toda la culpa era de Martin.

— Tonto juego — volvió a balbucear. Toda la tarde habían estado encerrados en el cuarto de él debido a un jueguito de terror que le habían recomendado a Martin. ¡Y claro como a Martin casi ni le gustaban esas cosas! Lo maldijo por quinta vez, intentando acomodarse en su cama de nuevo.

No podía sacarse de la mente los gemidos de las personas muertas-vivas del juego, cada que cerraba los ojos veía esas feas caras putrefactas. Volvió a removerse entre sus cobijas quedando de frente a la puerta de su habitación. No es que tuviera miedo, a sus doce años no podía tener miedo de cosas que no existían, mucho menos de zombies, vamos es imposible que una persona muerta regrese para comerse a las demás personas. Científica y racionalmente eso era imposible ¿no?

"scht scht"

Suspiro pesadamente, ya estaba alucinando, casi podía jurar que escucho algo afuera en el pasillo. Tal vez eran sus padres… o tal vez no. Recordó que esa noche sus padres no estaban, que habían salido por cuestiones de trabajo y que seguramente regresarían hasta el amanecer.

"Scht scht"

Volvió a escuchar, dirigió su vista a la puerta de su habitación de nuevo, vio como la manija de la puerta se movía torpemente. — ¿Martin? — la perilla dejo de moverse. — ¿Eres tú? — Volvió a preguntar y a cambio comenzaron unos violentos golpes en la puerta.

Comenzó a escuchar gemidos.

¿Gemidos? No, no podía ser cierto, recordó inmediatamente los zombies del juego. — ¡Martin! — Comenzó a gritar, pero los gemidos se hicieron aún más fuertes — ¡Martin, deja de hacer eso, no es gracioso! — Y los golpes desaparecieron al igual que los ruidos y gemidos.

Decidida se acercó lentamente a la puerta, dispuesta a abrirla. Pero antes de que pudiese posar su mano en la manija, esta volvió a moverse torpemente, retrocedió viendo como la puerta se abría lentamente. — ¿Martin? — preguntó una vez más, y los gemidos comenzaron de nuevo, la puerta se abrió totalmente dejando ver en el umbral a una persona de postura incorrecta y cara deforme. Claro que era lo que alcanzaba a ver porque el oscuro pasillo no le ayudaba en nada. Lo vio ingresar lenta y torpemente, arrastrando uno de sus pies con ropas rasgadas y ¿qué era eso que le escurría, sangre? Por cada paso que esa cosa daba, ella retrocedía, hasta que choco con el borde de la cama cayendo en ella. — Ma… ¡Martin! — Comenzó a llorar mientras se arrinconaba y se tapaba con sus cobijas completamente, no quería ver, estaba oscuro y la poca luz afirmaba a sus ojos que eso que estaba ahí la atacaría en cualquier momento, y teniendo como referencia ese estúpido juego seguramente ella terminaría en las mismas condiciones. ¡Y no quería! — ¡Martin! — sollozó.

Notó como la luz traspasaba sus cobijas, y una risa estruendosa comenzaba a fastidiarla.

— ¡Eres una miedosa! — Lo escucho decir, quitándose las cobijas de encima, con la cara roja de coraje, lo vio. Ahí estaba él. Su estúpido hermanastro, usando su estúpido disfraz de Halloween. Le aventó su almohada, su despertador, sus muñecos y todo lo que encontró a su alcance.

— ¡Eres un idiota! — gritó, aventándole su última almohada la cual choco contra la puerta, Martin había salido a tiempo y reía divertidamente por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

— Ese maldito, si ocurre una invasión zombie me asegurare de usarlo como carnada — refunfuño mientras colocaba una de las almohadas que había caído cerca de ella, y se acomodaba para dormir. Con la luz encendida.

* * *

**Hola, les traigo actualizaciones :3 **

**Este Drabble, como podran darse cuenta; salio del soundtrack de Resident Evil, y es que básicamente fue como una anecdota personal xD -en esos tiempos cuando era reciente, y Residet Evil 2 era EL juego de terror- XD (ya estoy vieja :/ , espero que alguien comprenda el sentimiento de lo que digo). El punto es que RE es una franquicia que en lo personal adoró. Asi que decidi combinar ambas cosas. Espero les haya gustado.**

**Y sin más, gracias por leer :3**


	3. Everything's alright

**********Disclaimer:** Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Solo con el único fin de entretener a un público lector; de una fan para fans.************

* * *

**Everything's Alright- Laura Shigihara**

— ¡Vamos Diana, apúrate! — Hablaba mientras corría por las escaleras.

— Ya voy, tranquilo Martin lo vas a tirar.

— No, no. Vamos, vamos — apurándola saltaba en el último escalón sosteniendo entre sus brazos una caja grande.

La noche era cálida, como la mayoría de las noches de un verano que había llegado antes a la ciudad. Sin una sola nube, las estrellas resplandecían en alto y profundo cielo a lado de una luna menguante tan majestuosa como ella sola podía ser.

— Tranquilo Martin, aún falta media hora — decía una castaña niña de al menos unos ocho años, mientras salía con una silla al balcón de la casa.

— Pero quiero buscar extraterrestres antes de eso —. Le mostro una brillante sonrisa el niño frente a ella, tan rubio como el hombre que acompañaba a su madre en la planta baja.

Su mamá se había casado con el padre de ese niño, y vivían juntos desde más o menos un año. No se quejaba, el señor era amable con ellas, y ya se había acostumbrado a su -ahora- hermanastro. Aunque demasiado enérgico para su gusto, debía admitir que se divertía.

— Vas a romper el telescopio que papá te regalo, además yo quiero ver a Venus — dijo tranquilamente Diana mientras se acercaba y comenzaba a revisar los papeles que habían venido con el aparato.

— Mi papá es genial ¡verdad que sí! — le respondió con esa energía que lo caracterizaba mientras movía el cilindro varias veces ajustándolo, era sencillo, lo básico para que un niño como lo era Martin pudiese hacerse cargo de el. Diana no respondió mientras pasaba los papeles en sus manos.

— Mira — llamó la atención del niño después de unos segundo de silencio — aquí está el mapa de las constelaciones.

Y así con el telescopio infantil armado, no tardaron en surcar el cielo, y justo como el enérgico niño quería buscaba alienígenas frenéticamente, sin resultado. Claro. Después de un rato la primera estrella comenzó a caer, y con ella cientos más, formando así el espectáculo que por la mañana habían escuchado por la televisión. La lluvia de estrellas de verano, que con el clima actual seria perfectamente visible.

Ambos estaban maravillados, a su corta edad jamás habían presenciado un evento similar. Y resultaba estimulante.

— Es muy bonito.

— ¡Si! — afirmo el chico mientras observaba el cielo sin la ayuda del cilindro.

— Mamá me dijo que podíamos pedir deseos — le dijo la niña mientras aún miraba por la lentilla.

— Yo lo pedí a la primera que cayó.

— y ¿por qué no me avisaste! — Reclamó la ojiverde mirándolo para después dirigir su vista al cielo y cerrar los ojos — ¿Qué pediste? — preguntó después de un rato.

— ¡Nada que te importe! — Se rio, tomando de nuevo el control de la lentilla.

— Tonto — le respondió la niña indignada.

— Tonta

— ¡Dejame ver! — Reclamó Diana al darse cuenta que el niño seguía pegado a la mirilla.

— No

— Me caes mal, sabes — volvió a decir la niña mientras se sentaba en la silla que había sacado cruzándose de brazo.

— ¿Enserio? — Martin volteo a verla por fin.

— Sí — respondió sin mirarlo, aun con el ceño fruncido.

— Que mal — dijo mientras regresaba su mirada al cielo —, entonces mi deseo no se cumplirá —. Continuo. — Me gusta que seas mi hermana y esperaba que siempre nos lleváramos bien —. Y sin decir más ambos niños guardaron silencio por algunos minutos — mira — la llamó, esta lo vio y se acercó hasta él.

— ¿Qué?

— Querías ver a Venus ¿no? — y haciéndose a un lado dejo que Diana utilizara el cilindro para acercar su vista al lejano planeta.

— No es cierto —. Dijo la castaña separando su rostro el objeto.

— Claro que sí, te lo deje puesto — se alarmó el chico y rápidamente se puso en el lugar para volver a cuadrar el telescopio de ser necesario. Pero estaba en posición. Venus era perfectamente visible.

— No me caes mal, también me gusta que seamos hermanos —. Murmuró la niña sin observar al rubio niño.

— Ya sabía — sonrió y sin más siguieron maravillándose con el amplio cielo, hasta que el sueño pareció por fin pesarle a ambos niños, dormidos no supieron en que momento el espectáculo astral dio fin.

.

.

* * *

Hola~ pues hoy decidí traerles este pequeño Drabble, el cual espero hayan disfrutado. Corto, pero bonito. La canción, por cierto; me prece que es de algún juego, pero sinceramente no sé de cuál, yo solo sé que una amiga me paso la canción y la amé(?) xD

Creo que eso es todo, he estado muy activa a diferencia de los años anteriores, espero poder traerles mas actualizaciones pronto 3, pero por mientras, si tienen alguna sugerencia, queja u opinion ya saben qué hacer.

Gracias por leer.


	4. Psicofonía

********Disclaimer:** Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Solo con el único fin de entretener a un publico lector; de una fan para fans.**********

* * *

** Psicofonía - ****Gloria Trevi **

**.**

Y ahí se encontraban. En una nueva misión.

A las afueras de un pueblo perdido en Inglaterra. La noche hacia mucho que había caído y solo la oscuridad penetraba el lugar, con la luna como única fuente de luz. El otoño terminaba y el viento frio solo podía calar los huesos.

Habían estado investigando una vieja mansión, tan vieja como los árboles que la rodeaban, tal vez.

Hacia menos de dos semanas los habitantes aledaños habían reportado escuchar el llanto de una mujer. Cada noche, a la misma hora. Sin embargo nadie le prestó atención en verdad; la casona abandonada siempre había tenido cuentos de terror que contar, hasta que una quinteta de niños desapareció, uno a uno. Fue ahí que la preocupación corrió por todo el pueblo.

— Se registró una alta lectura de actividad paranormal, su misión es encontrar al causante y de ser posible recuperar a los niños perdidos — Dijo Mom cuando los tres agentes habían llegado a su oficina por medio del portal proveniente de los botes de basura del campus.

Y así, acatando las órdenes, comenzaron su recorrido, encontrándose con limo espectral la cual siempre manchaba los retratos de una bella joven. Rubia, de ojos celestes y cabellos ondulados. Bella para su época y bella para la época actual.

Mientras más se adentraban en la gran mansión, el frio parecía cortarles la piel sin piedad.

— ¿No es maravilloso? — dijo el rubio cuando después de un rato donde solo el sonido de la madera crujiendo bajo sus pies hacía eco por todo el lugar, pudieron ver a una forma humanoide de blanca transparencia moverse con dirección a la última habitación del largo y oscuro pasillo, esa donde la luz de la luna ya no podía llegar.

Los tres agentes se acercaron y rápidamente se percataron que la puerta de dicha habitación era pesada y claramente estaba cerrada. El rubio sin esperar más decidió abrirla ocasionando un gran estruendo seco comprobando así la vejez de la madera. La habitación era grande, de muros labrados que adornaban un hermoso ventanal por el cual las pequeñas luces lejanas provenientes del pueblo podían ser observadas. En su interior solo podía divisarse pedazos de madera, presumiblemente muebles en su peor época, roídos por las polillas. Continuaron mirando alrededor sin necesidad de la linterna que el reloj U pudiera ofrecer, no tardaron en toparse en uno de los rincones a los cinco niños desaparecidos, durmiendo. Ninguno de ellos rebasaba los diez años.

— Esos niños me pertenecen — escucharon en susurro, y mirando a su alrededor los chicos pudieron observar una alta silueta femenina, con un vestido blanco, roído al igual que los muebles; siendo movido por el viento frio que entraba por ese ventanal de vidrios rotos.

Y entonces lo recordaron, al investigar y preguntar en el pueblo llegaron a una única constante: tenían familiar rotas. Ya fuere por divorcio, muerte o simples irresponsabilidades adolecentes. Ninguno de esos niños contaba con ambos padres.

— No dejaré que sigan sufriendo — volvieron a escuchar el susurro espectral proveniente del ser frente a ellos, esta les dirigió una mirada y en ese momento la vieron, la misma chica de los retratos, que a pesar de su estado intangible sus ojos eran capaces de ponerlos nerviosos por lo profunda que resultaba.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Diana. Y la pesada mirada se dirigió a ella. Pasaron un par de segundos donde solo el sonido del viento se escuchaba.

— Estos niños están destinados a sufrir, solo evitaré que pase — volvieron a escuchar al ente. Seguía ahí, parada frente al ventanal mirándolos pero al parecer sin intenciones de atacarlos. Todo resultaba tan tranquilo. ¿Cuantas veces podían tener una misión así?

— ¿Por qué están destinados a sufrir? ¿Cómo lo sabes? — dio un paso al frente el agente de cabellos rubios.

— Sufren la ausencia de una figura tan importante como lo es un padre o una madre. Ellos me lo han dicho, ya no quieren sentir ese vacío, porque al crecer se hace más fuerte. "¿Por qué no me quiso? ¿Por qué me dejo?" Esas preguntas comerán sus mentes — y de nuevo esa pesada mirada celeste los atravesó.

Y ambos chicos se miraron entre sí, con un aire en sus miradas que reflejaba la comprensión hacia lo que habían escuchado. El agente más grande solo miraba sin comprender realmente lo que sucedía.

— Es por eso que me los llevaré — y sin decir más, cada uno de los niños fue despertando y en fila india dirigirse hacia el ventanal donde la mujer los esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

— ¡No puedes! — grito la castaña mientras intentaba detener a los niños, sin resultado ellos seguían avanzando. En algún forcejeo pudo observar que no había brillo en los ojos de ninguno.

— Ellos pueden ser felices — hablo Martin con un tono desesperado al ver al primer niño llegar al filo del ventanal. Si no hacía algo caería al vacío.

— Aun te duele que tu madre te haya abandonado, el hecho de que no te haya dejado conocerla —. El tono frio con el que la voz femenina había afirmado aquello no inmuto a Martin, al contrario el rubio se enderezo y dirigió su mirada a la mujer.

— No fue mi culpa, ni la de mi padre, ella se fue porque quiso. Y yo estoy bien con eso— refutó de nuevo con una determinación que muy raras veces podía verse en él.

— Ellos pueden sufrir, es normal. Pero con el tiempo podrán encontrar la mejor respuesta a esas preguntas — secundo Diana.

Y la mujer por un momento los observo y en la mirada de ambos lo pudo notar. Si, ese par eran iguales a los cinco niños parados frente al ventanal, habían sido abandonados por uno de sus padres, esos que se supone te deben amar por sobre todas las cosas. Pero había una diferencia, un lazo tan grande...

— Permíteles saber que fue su culpa — continuo la castaña.

De mujer a mujer, ambas aguantaron la mirada de la otra. El silbido del viento seguía siendo el único sonido que los acompañaba siendo testigo de tan extraña misión.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — La dulce voz confundida de una de la niñas más pequeñas resonó y llamó la atención de ambos agentes, quienes aliviados corrieron hasta ella; rápidamente la misma pregunta y confusión asaltaron las mentes de los demás niños.

— Mujer ya no estar más — notó el cavernícola mientras se asomaba por el ventanal en donde la mujer había permanecido segundos atrás.

Martin sonrío cuando al regresar su mirada pudo a ver a Diana consolando a los pequeños niños, tranquilizándolos.

El trio de agentes no tardó en regresar al pueblo, y los niños junto con ellos. Y en realidad no podían estar muy seguros de lo que había pasado, pero al menos Diana quería creer que aquel fantasma había podido comprender lo que con aquella mirada le quiso transmitir: esperanza.

.

.

.

* * *

¿Cursi?

Me declaro culpable xD

Espero les haya gustado, salio de la nada, y creo que quedo medio... moral o no sé xD pero bueno, gracias a quienes leen este pequeño conjunto de Drabbles y OneShots extraños xD

Y pues no tengo mucho que decir así que ya saben cualquier comentario que tengan me encantaría leerlo; nos estamos leyendo. ByeBye :)


End file.
